Hang In There
by HelenaKennedy
Summary: He was not leaving her side. No matter what she said. Leon and Helena's beginning scene, better and my way. How it should have been.


A short one-shot dedicated to Leon and Helena. There aren't many people who ship them but I am certainly one of them. This is my take on Leon and Helena's beginning scene. Very sort and fluffly.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil and all its characters in this fanfiction belong to Capcom.

* * *

It all happened way too fast. Too fast for Leon nor Helena to think. The sudden explosion blew them away and onto the hard front glass of the car. Everything became dark in an instant.

* * *

The noise of the helicopter was what brought Leon back to his consciousness. The helicopter lights were almost blinding him and the noise of the B.O.W's made it even harder to think. The first thing in his sight was his gun, which he immediatly grabbed and tried to stand up.

When he looked to his side, Helena was lying on the ground onconscious and close to him. It took a second for Leon to realize it before he ran towards her and carefully took her in his arms. He gave a last look towards Ada in the chopper, who was helping them by killing the threatening B.O.W's.

He stumbled towards a door while still carrying Helena. Leon cursed, noticing the door was locked by two wooden logs. His eyes wandered towards another hard log while getting an idea by breaking the others. He used it to succefully open the door and by then, Helena slipped herself out of Leon's arms and used his shoulder to balance her walking. "Hang in there." He said helping her with every step.

They walked to an area with no noise and away from the B.O.W's for now. "Let's take a break." Leon said softly to Helena and sat her carefully down against the wall. He looked deeply into her eyes. She looked so helpless and fragile towards Leon that he realized he couldn't lose her. Not only as his partner but he just couldn't lose her in his life.

Leon didn't notice the noise behind him but quickly stood up when Helena whisper yelled his name. He took out his gun and aimed it towards the B.O.W who apparently used to be a BSAA agent. Leon fired a few times and watched as the mutated man fell down.

Leon walked towards the car where the B.O.W came from and sighed when he noticed a few herbs. Even with the help of that medicine Helena was still fealing weak and crushed. "You'll be alright Helena, trust me." Leon reassured her, looking at her with his deep blue eyes which Helena adored.

Hunnigan's voice interrupted the silence. "Leon! Thank god you both are alive. Listen, I'm sending you the coordinations of Simmons' whereabouts. I need you both to finish him." Hunnigan said, typing furiously on her computer. "Roger that." Leon said and heard the line was cut off and his phone beeped which was probably from Hunnigan.

"Helena, are you alright?" Leon said to the girl who also heard the conversation through her earpiece. Helena shaked her head slowly. "I need you to do something." She said to her partner who was kneeling in front of her. Leon looked at her curiously as she continued.

"I need you to go, go without me. No doubt Ada will help you kill off Simmons. " Her voice trembled. Leon looked mind blown. He couldn't believe what his partner was saying. Not only because she was his partner and he would never leave her behind, but also because he had developed feelings for her throughout their journey and he wouldn't even consider her suggestion.

"Helena, I'm not leaving you here. Don't even think about it." Leon told her and looked deeply into Helena's soft brown eyes. Even in this state, she managed to look incredibly beautiful to Leon.

"Leon, please. It's better if you leave me. I'm just a delay. Who knows what Simmons might do." Helena told her partner who she thought was beyond handsome. She had also developed secret feelings towards him. Feelings that made her stomach flutter when he simply smiled at her.

Leon brought his hands towards Helena, caressing her cheek and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. That one move made Helena warm inside and gave her tingly feelings through her whole body.

Leon leaned in really close so their faces were inches apart. His warm breath made Helena melt inside and Leon had no words for his feelings towards his partner. "Helena Harper, I am not leaving you here alone. I don't care what that freak does next, you are coming with me whether you like it or not." Helena wanted to argue back but had a hard time breathing knowing how close they were, so she just stared into his amazing eyes. Time seemed to stop as he leaned in even closer.

His lips softly pressed onto hers and everything around them just stopped. Leon's hands were on both sides of her face and Helena slowly wrapped her hands around his neck. It took everything in him to not just devour her soft and tasty lips as they both slowly pulled away.

Helena opened her mouth but closed it immediatly and repeated that move over again. Leon smiled at Helena's lack for words and caressed her cheek again. "Now come on. Let's finish Simmons so it's all over because I'm not done with you yet." Leon's voice was deep and Helena blushed lightly. He stood up and offered his hand which she took happily and steadied herself, his eyes never leaving hers.

They could hear J'avo's and all kinds of B.O.W's on the other side. Leon settled in front of the door, ready to open it. "Are you ready Helena?" He asked her, feeling like nothing could change his mood. Helena loaded her gun and aimed it towards the door. "Locked and loaded." She said, smirking.

Leon kicked in the door and they fired away at the many B.O.W's, staying close to each other's side.


End file.
